The First Being
by dragonsong2795
Summary: At the beginning of the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and Hell. A powerful hollow existed. Where did she come from? and what effect will she have on history? Watch as the oldest being in creation travels through history leaving her mark. And finally what is her link with Ichigo?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Creation**

_Intacta Mundo, Sonomama-Sekai, Unberührte Welt, Integer Orbis_

On a desolate plain a young girl of six years of age awakes, however, this is no ordinary girl. Her skin is pale as snow, her hair is black as night. Her face is covered with a bone mask, Black as night with two long horns like a bulls coming out of the forehead area, over the eyes are two white streaks two fingers wide. The girl is dressed in a black jacket with tattered ends and a red lining, underneath the jacket is bone armor that is pure white. In her right hand is a Japanese Daito, however this Daito is pitch-black and its Tsuba is four prongs shaped like the Manji, Ban meaning full.

The girl wakes and breaths out and the world begins to shine, her first breath rises to the heavens and becomes the sun, the second becomes the moon. Her third causes plants to radiate from her. The girl stands up, her amber eyes with black sclera take in the starless night. She exhales and her breath splits into thousands of white lights which rise into the night sky to become stars. She then rises up to the very edge of the atmosphere and looks down, she can see that there is no animals anywhere, and no water. She breathes out once more and the sky is filled with clouds, soon after the oceans rise and she looks down on her work and smiles. This first being then rests.

The second day the girl rises, she breathes out and birds fill the sky, once more and insects follow. Then she fills the oceans with her third breath, and the land with her fourth. Once more tired having spent the whole day naming every plant and animal, she sleeps upon the earth, and under her moss and grass rise to make her comfortable.

On the third day the girl ponders, spending the whole day staring at the wide ocean, as she falls to sleep once more she knows what to do.

On the fourth day, the girl raises her sword, and with but a thought creates three more worlds, on different levels of reality, the first and lowest of the worlds she names: _Gehenna, Jigoku, Del-Infierno, Hölle and Hell._ The second world, the mirror world to this one she names: _Hueco Mundo, Hohlwelt, Mundus Cavum, Utsuro-na-Sekai and Hollow World_. This world she names: _Pure World, Purus Mundus, Jixyunsuina-Sekai, Mundial Pura and Reine Welt_. The last world and the highest she names: _Shindaseishin-Sekai, Anima Societatis, Seele Gesellschaft, Sociedad de Almas and Soul Society_. She wrote these names on two tablets with the first language, many people would later say the first language was created from the sounds and tracks of birds. In fact it was created from the sounds of birds, but the written text was different symbols the girl carved with her sword. Exhausted the girl slumbers once more, the area where she slumbers has grown rich with her power and plants and animals coexist and thrive in her aura.

On the fifth day the girl creates Humanity and its inverse Hollowkind, She teaches man and hollow together before splitting them. From this day forth the girl would stay in Hueco Mundo. Humanity bowed it head as their goddess left them, some angry humans distort her legends and make her disappear into obscurity, while the hollows bask in her presence.

On the sixth day, the girl creates another god. While she is the Queen of hollows and humans, this god is the Lord of Hell. He had no name until she gave him one, _Magna Daemon_. The girl was named in turn, _Hueco del Diosa_. Diosa as she chose to call herself afterwards. Diosa then sleeps once more.

On the seventh day, Diosa creates one last being. This being called _Reiou_. The ruler of the last world, Soul Society. Under his rule she creates the _Shinigami_ to ferry souls to the afterlife and to be fair under Magna's rule she creates the _Kushanāda_ to guard Gehenna from those who would escape and those who would break in.

After having created all this and setting the balance in motion, Diosa sleeps. Waiting for the next chapter of her existence. In her dreams she hears three names repeated over and over _Ichigo, Karin _and _Kurosaki_. Her sleep would last two thousand years.

_A/N, Back to Bleach once more, I think I actually have a chapter of White sun and Black Moon nearly ready to go, but it is still being spell- and grammar- checked for any mistakes._

_Okay let's get started with some of the more obvious questions._

_**String of names at start**__: All those translate to one thing, and that is 'Untouched World' In simple terms I'm stating that the world at that point hasn't be touched, it's still factory default._

_**The Girl**__: Diosa, such a mystery. Not only that but can you guess her connection with Ichigo? It's gonna be a big surprise when you do find out I'm sure. Diosa is a transcendent being by the way. Her full name Hueco del Diosa means Hollow Goddess._

_**Magna Daemon**__: Literally 'Great Demon' Hell needs a ruler, originally I was going to go with Diablo, but that was A. Too Cliché and B. Not in tune with the rest of Hell's language._

_**Reiou**__: Yep, the Spirit King (Which is literally what Reiou means), he's fairly young at this point. But isn't it strange that the creator of the balance is actually the Hollow Goddess?_

_**Titles**__: Each world will eventually have a Transcendent Ruler, and each have different titles, Hell's title is Lord, Soul Society's title is King, Hueco Mundo's title is Goddess and Pure World/Earth's title and/or Ruler is "A Secret" for now anyway. Also the names of the transcendent rulers are actually more like Job descriptions._

_**Languages**__: There are five main Languages in this fic. English (Obviously), German for the Quincy, Latin for Hell, Japanese for the Soul Society and Spanish for Hueco Mundo. As such except for the first name set and the individual names each group uses their own language._

_**Quincy**__: Aren't around yet, they'll appear around chapter 2-3 which will describe the SS-Quincy war and Diosa's actions against the Quincy King._

_**Seireitei and Gotei Thirteen**__: Doesn't exist yet, the next chapter will cover their creation and Diosa's first meeting/battle with the esteemed Soutaicho._

_dragonsong2795 out!_


	2. Founding and First Fight

**Chapter 1: The Founding and the First Battle.**

_Soul Society, 150 BCE_

A young boy of about six or seven years of age with black hair by the name of Shigekuni Yamamoto, wanders slowly through the wilds of the Soul Society or in those days. The _Spirit Wilds_, weakened by hunger the boy slowly begins to shiver. By a raging river he slowly but surely falls to the ground, unconscious.

_Hueco Mundo_

In a cave in the mountains of Hueco Mundo a pair of amber eyes open, then a wave of potent reiatsu flares out and covers all of the moonlit world. The eldest hollows look up in wonder as the energy of their goddess fills them, the younger hollows cower in fear of the mighty and unknown power flooding their world. Suddenly they sense an opening, and for the first time in two thousand years a Garganta opens connecting Hueco Mundo with the other worlds once more. A simple seal then prevents the opening of more Garganta for a period of 200 years.

_Soul Society_

Diosa hides her power and mask, then ages herself to look like a woman before she walks forth into the Soul Society, as she steps out of the Garganta she senses a young boy nearby. Using her power Diosa feels out the weakened reiatsu of the young boy. Walking over to him Diosa picks up the young Shinigami and walks off with him, saddened by the state he is in.

Diosa conjures a house by the raging river and waits, when the boy wakes she feeds him. Diosa then listens as Shigekuni tells her of his past and why he was lost in the forest. Diosa then smiles at him and says "I'll stay with you, Shigekuni. Until you are ready to fly on your own. When that day comes, I'll show you my true power"

After that, slowly but surely. Diosa begins to train Shigekuni in what would later become known as the Shinigami combat arts. She teaches him the earliest Kidos, which manly consisted of binding spells and basic attacks. She teaches him how to navigate harsh terrain and how to fight hand-to-hand, Diosa then teaches him Shunpo.

When Shigekuni was about to turn sixteen, Diosa travelled to the distant sun. Her first creation. With its permission she took one of its weakest flares and fashioned the Third Zanpakutō.

Then on Shigekuni's sixteenth birthday she gave him the Third Zanpakutō. When Shigekuni asked where the first and second where Diosa laughed and says "The First is my blade, and the Second is the Lord of Hell's blade, the Reiou or Soul King asked instead for a book of knowledge, and humanity asked for the ability to reason. Both of which I gave their requests"

Shigekuni then looks confused "Why did the Reiou and the Lord of Hell ask you for these things?"

Diosa smiles "Because I'm the one who created them, in simpler terms I'm their mother. And now I'm yours" Shigekuni is overwhelmed with surprise and affection and just hugs Diosa. Diosa leans into the hug and thinks sadly _'It's too bad. Shigekuni. I will have to leave you soon. It's not yet time for Shinigami and Hollow to stand as one'_ Diosa then teaches Shigekuni Zanjutsu, Jinzen, Konsō and Kendo.

Soon afterwards Shigekuni starts to search for others to create a organization, Diosa had told him of the hollows and how they would soon start to attack. As he mused Shigekuni idly wondered what to call his group. _'Gotei 13, that sounds just perfect'_

On his twentieth birthday Shigekuni just received a simple note from Diosa

**Shigekuni**

**I'm sorry, The time has come for me to leave you. We will meet again, never forget who you are. Do not allow sorrow and despair to rule you, and beware the darkness that lurks in the souls of every being.**

**I hope to see you become the leader I fear Soul Society will need.**

**Diosa, or as I hope you think of me. Mother **

Shigekuni for the first time since he met Diosa cries. But he cries tears of joy. _'One Day, mother. One day I'll prove to you I am the leader Soul Society needs'_

A hundred and eighty years pass. In order to prevent boredom Diosa travels to the Pure World and performs miracles to the populace… after chewing Reiou out over his lack of care in running the Soul Society and allowing criminals to flourish. For some reason they think she is a angel or daughter of some God. However the descendents of the original traitors recognize her and try to have her killed, when they discover that mortal weapons cannot harm her they instead distort her legend once more. Diosa sighs and watches in sadness as humans begin to fight and die over such a silly thing as who she really is. But to her joy she sees Shinigami wielding Zanpakutō like she taught Shigekuni to make, sending souls to the next life. Diosa smiles as she realizes her child has achieved all he set out to do. She sighs once more as the harsh reality of her next task once again makes itself apparent.

As the opening of Hueco Mundo draws ever closer, Diosa despairs more and more, will he hate her for doing her duty. Will her son come to despise her. Diosa then shakes her head clear and heads to the tallest mountain in the Pure World. Diosa smiles slightly as she gets closer, this mountain is where she slept as she was creating life upon this world and forging the other worlds. As she gets close to the summit she can sense hundreds… no _Thousands_ of Shinigami closing in on her position, they must of sensed what was happening.

Diosa summons her mask and once more the world shudders as her power flares out. Nearby the Shinigami look in terror at the location from where all the potent and dark reiatsu is coming from.

Diosa then steps onto the solid stone circle at the summit of the unnamed mountain, she pulls out her sword and slams it down in the dead centre of the seal. Suddenly the mountain is rocked by a massive earthquake and thousands of Garganta open all over the pure world. From these dark gates hundreds of hollows surge forth, and for the first time in over two thousand years, hollows walk, fly and swim upon the face of the pure world.

Diosa drops down before the familiar reiatsu of her son. Shigekuni.

_Moments earlier_

Shigekuni's eyes widen in terror as he senses the veil between Hueco Mundo and the other worlds thin. He calls up his Gotei 13 and they head for _Sakuseino-Kaishi_ as the ancient mountain was called by the Shinigami.

Mere moments after they arrive they sense the seal between worlds fail, and the hollows of Hueco Mundo appearing all over the Pure World.

Before he can say anything a small figure in a black uniform with white armor and a black mask with long horns drops down before him. Ordinarily Shigekuni would keep his cool and ask who the being was and why they did this, however before he could do he notices the pitch-black Daito in its hands, and pure rage fills his mind. Shigekuni jumps forward screaming "How do you have that sword?" Shigekuni's students Shunsui and Ukitake are shocked at their teacher's sudden rage.

Diosa laughs under her mask, the laugh comes out twisted due to the strange echo she and only she has when wearing the mask. "**What's wrong Shigekuni Yamamoto? Do you recognize this sword?**"

Shigekuni growls in rage "_Yes_, That's my mother's sword, her Zanpakutō. How did you get your hands on it?"

Diosa mentally sighs, hating what she is about to do "**Well, I could say that I killed her and took the blade. But you and I both know that a Zanpakutō cannot be taken from their wielder without permission**"

Shigekuni growls once more and then releases his Zanpakutō "_Render all things in the universe to Ash, __**Ryūjin Jakka**_. Why would my mother give her sword to you?" Shunsui and Ukitake shudder under the power of his reiatsu.

Diosa sighs out loud "**Are you so foolish, Have you forgotten so much? Fine, Then I'll show you Shigekuni Yamamoto, the truth of despair and when you learn it, your will to fight will b**e broken" Diosa removes her mask for the last word and then ages herself to her adult form. Shigekuni Yamamoto drops Ryūjin Jakka in shock. The Shinigami around them all look on with confusion until they hear Yamamoto's response.

"M-mother" The Shinigami around them all drop their Zanpakutō in shock. Diosa simply narrows her eyes and slashes Yamamoto across the forehead, leaving a mark that will scar no matter what technique is used upon it.

"Didn't I tell you to never drop your sword? You still aren't ready Shigekuni. But you are ready to hear my full name. My full name is Hueco del Diosa, Which means _Hollow Goddess_. Goodbye, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Hueco. You will always be my son, and one day you will learn the full truth, also have you achieved _Bankai_ yet?" Diosa then jumps backwards into a Garganta which opened on her mental command, it then closes behind her.

Shigekuni then steels himself _'Mother, I will become what you hoped I would. I promise. And the next Time I see you, You'll be telling me everything'_ Shigekuni is then shocked to hear _**'If you become the leader I hope you will, Then I'll tell you everything. But do not despair Shigekuni, I am proud of you**_'

Diosa smiles as she once again settles down to hibernate, this time for only a thousand years. Once again she plunges into dreams of _Ichigo, Karin_ and _Kurosaki_. But this time she also hears _Toshiro Hitsugaya_.

_A/N The second chapter done. Man it's hot. I hate Australian summers! I got a nasty sunburn on my back while I was in the pool. It's going to get up to forty degrees Celsius for a couple days, that's 104 degrees Fahrenheit._

_Okay question time:_

_Shigekuni: While it is written as a middle name it is noted that Shigekuni is actually Yamamoto's given name and Genryūsai is something he himself added on later in life. So I'm using it as Diosa's name for him. Also Diosa gave him the first of his two well known facial scars. Who saw that coming?_

_Diosa: Does she have the power to see the future? Maybe! But she definitely is strange. What is her connection with Ichigo and Toshiro? And why does her sword sound familiar (If you have a guess, PM me so that it remains a secret until I reveal it)_

_Zanpakutō: Diosa and Magna Daemon both have Zanpakutō, but Reiou doesn't. Though I didn't say it, Diosa did tell Shigekuni how to make Asauchi. I'm completely ignoring any information after the end of the Arrancar Saga except for the Quincy leader's name. And yes Diosa knows everything about Zanpakutō. Makes you wonder, What her Zanpakutō's name is?_

_Quincy: Will appear in the next chapter. However the ending of the war will be different to what Kubo has written._

_The Secret: Has anyone figured out the little secret I've hidden in the story. Look carefully, as before please PM me with guesses about the secret._

_dragonsong2795_


End file.
